Rivalry is OK But how about we work together?
by kiwikeeta
Summary: If only being an agent was all about reciting gun facts and ramen then Naruto would be just fine, it is the other 95% of the job he needs to work on now. Maybe a new transfer can help him along or create new problems for the clumsy blonde. Rivalry in the work place has nothing on this team. SasuNaruSasu plus other side pairings
1. New faces and late arrivals

**Hi this is my second fic I know I am still working on Lies and I will continue to do so but I had an idea and I had to start it. I understand there are a few agent fics already out there but I'm hoping you will give this a chance considering mine isn't going to be like the others. My gun knowledge is not very good so I apologise in advance if I am in accurate or have not worded things correctly there is only so much the internet can help me with.**

**Anyway here is the first chapter please enjoy**

**Chapter 1 - New faces and late arrivals**

The Sannin telecommunications offices specialising in the distribution and development of computer programs and virus software was one of the most typical buildings in the busy city, the office floors were many and the workers even more. To look a the building as an individual it would appear magnificent but when looking at the building surrounding it and then making a comparison you would feel that the skyscraper was average, normal; boring even. The workers there did a very good job of upholding the appearance of their place of work, the dull greys and blacks were the standard attire with the occasional colour splashed on their suits in the forms of ties on a male or a blouse found on a young woman. Looking closer at the staff who worked on their mundane tasks with minimal effort you could see the sharp minds hidden behind the all seeing eye, non of these diligent workers had applied for their jobs, no advertisements had ever been made to work in this insignificant dwelling and most of all the public didn't know what went on in the top most floors of this glass structure. No this building was only a front for one of the mos top guarded agency's for infiltration and espionage, everyone of the workers was a carefully selected and recruited secret agent all brilliant at their job and deadly with their skills.

On the topmost floor the one of the managers, or leaders if you so choose, was in a meeting with a small family who had just been transferred over to their division from across the borders. The family all had the same deep black eyes and dark hair, he could tell their linage to some of the greatest agents that had been known in history - but their attitude could do with a vast improvement in his opinion. Jiraiya was exasperated he hadn't worked with agents this stubborn in a while, the older two seemed to be the ones that were the easiest to approach but the sibling boys were a different story, the youngest seemed to be intent to have a staring contest with the mahogany desk that was placed in front of the broad male while the other seemed to not be interested in anything if the blank look in his eyes was anything to go by. Wiping a large palm down his face and moving it around his neck to the mass of white hair he shut his eyes to give himself a moment to collect his thoughts on the demands, no negotiations that were being insisted by the small family. Opening his own dark eyes he looked at the oldest male seated in front of him, a new resolve had settled inside.

"Listen _Mr_ Uchiha, we want you on board with our agency. _Don't interrupt me_" Placing his hand up in a dismissive gesture Jiraiya continued. "But the request, no let me re-phrase that _order_ that you made to me for one or both of you little _darlings_ to be placed on the top case will sadly be declined. You and your wife will be allocated missions that will suit your level of expertise but you children will have to work their way up just like everyone else did."

Smirking in his mind the stocky male noticed that the teens had both shifted their attention to him, with the look that they were giving him was of shock if the wide eyes and slightly slack jaws were anything to go by - apparently nobody talked like that to Fugaku Uchiha, who knew? The older couples face was a perfect mask like marble statues until the male's mouth twitched at the corners breaking the illusion that had taken place in the warm office the smirk was followed by a small chuckle which caused the only woman to break out in a wide smile which was hidden behind a small hand. The wild haired male looked shocked at the sudden display taking place in front of him, thinking back and repeating the conversation in his head he could suddenly feel a sharp throb on his cheek where he knew a bruise would form if his significant other ever found out about the way that he had spoken to one of the best family of agents who had danger in their blood. He didn't know what he had said that would warrant such a response from the stoic family, but he sincerely hoped that it wouldn't jeopardize the future partnership that was to be established.

"Don't look so worried my husband was just trying to test you as well as to showcase his skills in a way." The woman said pleasantly, she still had the smile on her face but it was less large than it had been before. "He didn't mean anything he said, of course we know our little mini agents would never be able to deal with a large case so early in their carers.

_"Mother Never. Call. Me. That!"_

"Sorry sweetie"

"Hn" The youngest child crossed his arms across his chest while his leg shot out to kick his brother. "And you can stop snickering too _sweetie_."

"Foolish little brother"

"Well thank you Mr Sannin, we will be hear early in the morning to receive our first case." A pause was given so that he could regain control of his emotionless features. "Itatchi and Sasuke will be here on there _best_ behaviour, so that they can begin their _'training'_"

* * *

><p><em>Crash.<em>

_Thud._

"Owch!"

_Smash._

"Sorry!"

"UZUMAKI! You are late brat!"

A blonde male aged 19 years old came crashing around the corner running into one of the may workers in the dull building, although they were all trained to avoid collisions and dodge attacks they were after all only human and sometimes accidents did happen. Although when looking at all the accidents that took place in the _'office'_ it was much easier to associate them, or blame them on, the 5ft 6 bundle of energy that everyone had come to know as the great Namikaze's clumsy son. Looking at the teen who was almost an adult you could see the uncanny resemblance to one of the greatest agents that the company had seen in years, the appearances are sadly where most of his similarities stopped, in the words of Jiraiya "_The kid can't concentrate to shit let alone learn"_ which was true 3/4 of the time he had the potential, everyone could see it, the problem was his ability to cause a problem in the first 5 minutes of entering any situation and the way he let everything become a distraction - he seemed to have never grown out of the curious _why_ stage.

Today was supposed to be an important day for the short agent, the other manager had warned him many times the previous day to be on time, don't be late an other such forms of the same thing. But Naruto being Naruto had no luck in the matter, his day had started off OK his alarm had gone off, he may have snoozed it for 15 minutes too long but the fast 2 minute shower and quick breakfast of an rice cracker was substantial enough to enable him an extra few minutes to arrive on time, the problem however arrived when he got into the lift and rode it all the way to uppermost floors only to remember he was actually due in the shooting range of the basement of the building and this is where his day was currently at. Getting yelled at by the buxom blonde woman was not a unlikely circumstance for the young male it was in fact one of his may routines, he couldn't go one day without taking a trip - sometimes literally - to see his dear sweet _granny._

"How many times have I told you not to fuck around?"

"Erm... Maybe a few.. OK more than a few"

"Wipe that grin off your face and start explaining before I get wrinkles"

The smile instantly fell from the tanned face to be replaced by a look of complete control which had the fair brow ticking much worse than it already was. _Argh why cant he be this focused when actually teaching him something instead of when he is getting in trouble._ The busty woman had been more interested in watching the _kids_ reactions rather than listen to his half arsed excuse for why he couldn't get there at a time that was specifically designated to him. He had the perfect from of an agent as well as the charisma and charm that went along with it his only downfall was his motivation and concentration on any task given to him even blackmailing him with ramen would only get you so far before he went back into his childish wonder. Blinking the busty woman turned her full attention to the teen in front of her, with a firm nod the other manager motioned for him to follow her towards an area of the range where parts of a gun were laid out ready to be assembled.

"Since your late again brat I want you to talk me through putting that gun together. As well as what the best range when it would be appropriate to use such weapon"

"Yes Tsunade"

Picking up the main body of the Glock 26 9mm he inspected the trigger carefully running his hands over the smooth surface of the small handgun.

"Its a 9mm Glock 26 ma'am its quiet a good gun if you are wanting one that will be concealed well on a espionage mission, it also light when it is put together so it wont feel bulky to the person handling it"

After the initial inspection he proceeded to pick up the spring and barrel, he made quick work of fixing them together before attaching the slide over the top. Without taking his eyes off of the gun in his hands he finished his explanation to the smirking woman behind him.

"It does have its downsides since there is no silencer on the one you have given me so I would not be able to use it to do sniper missions , but since this is the sort of gun for working undercover in crowded places where blending in is a top priority second only to immobilizing the assailant this is a very good choice"

Clipping the magazine in he turned to his teacher for the day with a wide smile tanned face.

"So how did I do?"

Tsunade was only marginally surprised that he was able to focus on putting the piece of equipment together after all the child's father was one of the best with a pistol, it was no surprise that he could recite facts and figures off a basic hand gun. shaking her head she affectionately ruffled the unruly mop of saffron spikes while simultaneously turning him towards the paper targets. Gun facts and assembling said weapons maybe one thing but using them with accuracy was a whole different story especially when theirs was an agency with 100% accuracy especially with marksmanship.

"I tell you when you can hit those targets with these distances in these marked areas kid"

With that she left the young blonde looking at a A4 sheet of paper filled with distances and shot numbers. Shaking his head he now knew why she wanted him on time it would take him all day just to perfectly hit one target let alone the 5 she demanded from him. Releasing a slow breath he started his training the only noise in the range were the BANG, BANG, BANG of his gun followed by the click of reloading. Today was going to be a long one.

**I hope this was a good introduction to the story and they will meet soon trust me :) Please leave me a review**


	2. A morning, A prank and now a joke?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything yadah yadah yadah ... Ooo I also do not own Yelvis - The Fox either you will understand when you read it :)**

**Thank you for reading this fic and especially thank you to the three who are following it :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and know I will let you read it.**

**Chapter 2 - A morning, A prank and now a joke? What's the PUNCH line?**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

A tan hand stretched from beneath a mountain of covers. A muffled groan was heard as the appendage retreated back to the warm orange nest only for the bundle to shift into a more comfortable position than it was in before. Despite the heat that had enveloped the city this summer the inhabitant of this stuffy room was still quiet content to slumber inside of a well made fluffy cocoon.

_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_  
><em>Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!<em>  
><em>Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!<em>  
><em>What the fox say?<em>

A growl ripped from the hidden blonde's throat as the hand one again shot from beneath the mound to retrieve the forgotten phone off the bedside table. Any normal day the agent would welcome getting a call from his best friend but this morning however it was not wanted, after all who wouldn't want a dream filled with delicious _soup-y_ goodness.

"Dog-face, why did you change my ringtone to _that_?"

"Dude you are so easy." A inhale of breath stopped the gruff laughter that was on the other end. "But seriously Ramen boy are you up yet?"

The aggravated blonde paused to look, assess the situation he was in, looking at himself he could see he was currently sitting in a warm nest of blankets only wearing his boxers and his suit that was supposed to be worn was thrown all the way across the room as far away from said bed as it could possibly be in the small room. All in all he was no where near being ready.

"Erm... Give me 5 minutes"

"Dude, Tsunade will skin you alive if your late today. That's why I'm here."

"Yeah Yeah chill I'm working on it"

"Right bro, if you aren't down here in 5 I'm coming to get you" With that the phone hung up with a click.

Getting out of bed the normally energised teen stretched towards the ceiling, his thin frame was not something thing that was normally associated with being an agent but it was this build that mad him more agile and flexible than most of the more bulkier agents that worked within the building. Looking around a small sigh escaped the pink lips as he spotted his once pristine shirt a crumpled mess on his floor, oh how his mother would be disgusted if she saw the state of his room. He already knew turning up looking like you had just dragged yourself out of bed probably wasn't one of his best ideas but what could he do when he just didn't have to time to do the normal household chores, _maybe I should move back in with mum and dad or get a maid_, that thought lasted all of 3 seconds before he remembered he loved his freedom to much. Fastening his trousers he grabed the tie that was hung on the door handle and raced into the kitchen to grab a cookie beforre he was bolting through the door and down the stairs. This was the start of anothe hectic day except this time his best friend was here to hopefully save his ass.

"Whoa man you were almost late."

"ARGH don't remind me Kiba my stomach is eating itself"

Jumping into the car, while the brown haired male got into the driver seat the young agent could finally relax again even if it was only for about 15 minutes. A scream of "PUMP IT BITCHES" was the only warning the driver gave his passenger before they were hurtling off towards their work.

* * *

><p>In a polished house a raven haired male was currently washing off the remnants of shaving foam that his dear brother has so kindly used to wake him up this morning, now everyone who saw the Uchiha family would assume that they were stoic, unresponsive and most of all lacking in the fun department this however was only actually what people saw of them, at home the elder of the children could be quite the troublemaker. Especially when it came to his <em>dear sweet<em> little brother. The youngest Uchiha was not happy at being woken at 5.30am but at least he was going to have enough time to make himself look presentable to the rest of the agent that he would be meeting today, even though his face remained impassive inside he was jumping around excited to be working with what he deemed _world __class_ _agents_. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of the legendary Flash and Kyubbi who would be his mother and fathers age. Walking down the stairs dressed in a tailored navy suit and white shirt, which had been left open at the top exposing his pale skin, he spotted his mother at the table with a hand to her mouth trying to prevent the giggles that were threatening to escape.

"Mum just laugh."

Looking back at her son Mikoto opened her mouth and let her contained laughter free, the sound brought a small smile to her sons lips before if reformed into a unhappy frown as he sat down and placed his head on the table. Ruffling her sons _new_ hair she really couldn't help but feel that Itatchi had actually gone too far this time with his pranks after all it was one thing to hide something but a completely different thing to actually mess with someone physically. sighing she squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring way before getting up to fetch a bowl of porridge to her quietly sulking child.

"It looks fine sweetie. Now eat this and put your tie on."

"Sasuke. What happened to your..."

"Stop right there dear. Don't mention it he is upset enough." The elegant woman replied to her husband.

With a nod the older male looked back towards his son and couldn't help the smirk that crept on his lips, _Itatchi is going to wish he was never born._ The man of the house was more than happy to let his children get away with whatever they wanted as long as it didn't mess with their training or diminish their reputation in anyway. This didn't mess with their reputation since it looked fine, at least in his opinion, but it did dent the littlest Uchiha's pride and that was the number one thing that a Uchiha had more of than any other family put together. Slipping on his own jacket he gave his wife a chaste kiss on the cheek, which earned a look of disgust from the teen who now sat struggling with his navy tie, before going upstairs to retrieve the older sibling. Politely knocking on the door he heard a soft reply.

"If its Sasuke, I'm not here go away"

"Its not. We didn't fall for that when you were a child Tachi and Sasuke certainly wouldn't now."

Opening his door the long haired male gave a sheepish smile to his father. "Would it help if I said sorry?"

"Not to me but maybe if you said it to your brother it would" turning his back to his eldest son Fugaku continued. "Hurry up we leave in 2 minutes"

The journey in Fugaku Uchiha's BMW 3 Series black saloon was awfully quiet, the youngest child in the back looked to be in a starring competition with the window even though it was clear that the was plotting something for the slightly fidgeting male who was sat on the other end of the seat. Itatchi felt that some how the back seat was too small for the both of them he was trying to give his brother some space, he had seen that look on his face before it meant pain. The last time he had seen that scowl on his face someone wound up in accident and emergency with a stick physically stuck up their ass, it may be funny to think back on it now but at the time people had avoided both him and Sasuke like the plague. Pulling into the cold parking lot the Uchiha family simultaneously unbuckled their belts and stepped out of the car just as a soft top maroon '65 Chevy Impala came speeding around the corner. A low impressed whistle came from the oldest male in the little group as they walked towards the elevator followed by a small glance in his wife's direction.

* * *

><p>Jumping out of the car the 2 males tried to make themselves more presentable, the rumpled shirts were tucked neatly into the grey trousers while the buttons of said shirt were fastened all the way to the top. The burnt orange tie and the deep green tie were were quickly fastened around each owners neck, with practised speed the two males grabbed their jackets that were in the boot of the car and slipped them on, their once dishevelled appearance was now disguised beneath the jacket. Looking at the elevator kiba could already see that it was on its way up, there would be no time to wait for it to come back down. Giving a nudge to his blonde counterpart they headed towards the stairs. Naruto knew he wasn't the smartest individual to ever become an agent and he even knew that he had been recruited because of his agility and gun knowledge but the one thing he could never understand was that why no matter if you walked up the stairs or got in the lift you would always end up in the lobby of the building, why not just make a lift to take you all the way up to the top. Deep in his own thoughts he barely even noticed Kiba say excuse me to a group of 4 people who were in the lobby lift.<p>

The pale young man would not have been brought out of his thoughts as quick as he was if it wasn't for the new occupants that had entered the lift, looking at them he could see they were _untidy_ this thought alone sent a shiver down his spine, did all people who worked her have absolutely no respect for their appearance, _no that can't be true they must have returned back from some type of __training_. Looking the brunette up and down he noticed he was probably the same weight as he himself except he was a bit more bulky across his shoulder, turning his attention to the other man that had gotten in with the brunette his first thought was _he is so thin_. A frown forming on his face Sasuke continued to study the other male, he also noticed he was shorter than both the brunette and himself, _could he be younger than us? That certainly would explain why he looks the way he does_. The last thing that he realised was that these two individuals were going to give him a migraine before he had even started off his day.

"_Sooo_ Dog face that was a new tie."

"Hm, yeah it was a present."

"Who's it from? Tell me!" The whine was childish enough without adding in the puppy eyes and the pleading had gestures.

"Did you know you are so troublesome?" Arching a brow the brunette turned to look at his still pleading friend "And does it matter who its from. Just someone OK."

"Ha!" Pointing an accusing finger the blonde continued. "I knew it you. You need to stop spending so much time together you are starting to sound like each other."

The little idiot was clapping and laughing like a freaking 2 year old, looking at his family he could see that they were clearly amused by the conversation they were overhearing even if they didn't know who they were or whom they were talking about. Why where they finding this entertaining, in his opinion the short one was quite clearly on some kind of medication prescribed or otherwise, and as for the other one what poor girl would want to go out with someone who was quite clearly a scruffy idiot.

"Don't get _foxy_ with me." turning back towards the doors he shook his head.

"Haha I still can't get what they see in you, your an idiot"

_"Thank you"_

Five pairs of eyes turned to look at the smallest Uchiha who had a light blush covering his pale features, his had twitched at his side as it took all of his self control for him to not move his hand in front of his mouth. What was wrong with him he was normally so composed, he never let a thought pass his lips but no his brain has to have a malfunction and make him look like a bigger idiot than the ones who appeared to be waiting for an answer. The brown haired males eyebrows were raised and appeared to be disappearing into his hairline and the blue eyed male appeared to be having a large problem with getting oxygen into his lungs in-between his laughter. Looking at his family hoping that they could give him some kind of help or at least make the situation more bearable, sighing he could see in their eyes that they were swirling with mischief and laughter so instead he turned back to the strangers in front of him, he was about to open his mouth when the tanned male beat him too it.

"Haha this _teme_ doesn't even know you and he can tell"

A low growl came from the insulted males throat just as the doors slid open.

"Down mutt. You are too troublesome to deal with this morning" All eyes turned to look at the new arrival in in the small space. "I knew I should have gotten another lift. Naru stop annoying Kiba you know he is like a dog with a bone when he starts."

The arrival of the new person made the brunette first of all blush and the blonde to again burst into laughter. Three quarters of the dark haired family began partially understand what they were seeing here, they were just waiting to see if their suspicions were correct. The last member was somewhat distracted by what the blonde had called him. The seven people stepped out of the elevator the two youngest trailing behind. Waiting until his family were out of the way he turned to the loud blond and pressed him against the wall by the collar of his shirt, a feral look appeared on the pale face as he all but snarled at the at the frightened teen.

"_Dobe_, I'm not a bastard no matter what language you use." Releasing the male he began to follow his parents.

Catching his breath Naruto ran up to the the antisocial male placed his hand on his shoulder and in one fluid motion the raven found himself fat on his back with a light male sat on his chest holding onto his jacket.

"You have to be if you are going to try an intimidate someone you don't even know"

"Hn, same goes for you calling someone names when you don't even know them." Smirking black eyes fixed onto glaring blue. "Did your mother not teach you about manners?"

The pinned male didn't have time to react before he found searing pain on the left side of his face or the shouting that soon followed the hit. The only thing he could do was deliver his own punch to at least even the score before they got separated. Delivering a counter blow to the small firecrackers abdomen gave him enough room to manoeuvre himself from beneath said male. Standing up the new agent went to deliver a swift kick towards the tan head only for it to be grabbed and pushed the momentum caused both males to fall in a tangle of limbs. Both boys were wrestling on the floor each one of them was fighting for all they were worth before a loud female voice rang through the air.

"NARUTO GET OFF OF HIM NOW!"

**Thanks for reading I hope you will take the time to tell me what you think of it.**

**BYE! :)**


End file.
